


Polaris

by Callie4180



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day 2016, a 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

John and Sherlock sit side by side on a dark, private rooftop, looking up at the blue-black sky. 

“Have you ever wished on a star?” John asks. “I did sometimes, in Afghanistan. The sky was so bloody deep there. You’d begin to think the night would last forever, that you’d never escape it. The stars, though, gave you hope. There was one star I’d watch for, and whenever I saw it, I’d wish—well.” He sighs. “It probably sounds silly to you.”

Sherlock rattles the ice in his glass. “What would you wish for?” he asks, quietly.

John chuckles once, humourlessly. “Home. I should have wished for an end to the war, at least to the dying, but I didn’t. I was selfish.” He looks back out into the night. “I just wanted to come home,” he murmurs.

Sherlock nods, knowing John doesn’t see it. The two sit silently for some time. “In Serbia,” Sherlock finally whispers. “The night before I was captured. One single star through the clouds…I wished so hard for home, John.”

John swallows. “Guess it’s not very good magic,” he says, softly.

“Maybe it just takes awhile.” Sherlock reaches over and slowly, carefully takes his hand. “After all, we’ve both found our way. Here, now. Haven’t we?”

Above them, the North Star shimmers. “God, yes,” John breathes.


End file.
